Liam Payne
Liam James Payne (born August 29, 1993) is a member of One Direction along with Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson, and Niall Horan. Liam released his debut single, Strip That Down, on May 19, 2017. Early Life Liam was born in Wolverhampton, West Midlands, England, to Geoff and Karen Payne. Liam was born three weeks early, and, as a result suffered many health problems as an infant. He spent the first four years of his life in and out of hospital, needing regular testing. Doctors eventually noticed one of his kidneys was scarred and dysfunctional. To help cope with the pain, Liam had 32 injections in his arm every day, as a child. In 2012, Liam found out, and shared with fans via Twitter, that his kidney was fully functioning again@Real_Liam_Payne. Twitter. Announcing he now has two functioning kidneys. August 7, 2012. Musical Career The Early Beginnings From the age of six, Liam showed signs of singing talent. He would sing for his relatives or pub crowds on karaoke nights. Before music, however, Liam was focused on becoming an Olympic runner, joining both the Wolverhampton and Bilston Athletics Club. He trained at 5am every day, running five miles before school. His running dream ended at 14 years old, when he narrowly missed out on a spot in the England schools team. Liam then decided to focus on music. He joined Pink Productions, a performing arts group based in Wolverhampton, at age twelve. This allowed him to begin performing in front of live audiences for the first time. Liam completed 11 GCSEs at St Peter’s Collegiate School before studying music technology at Wolverhampton College’s Paget Road campus . X Factor Liam originally auditioned for The X Factor's fifth series in 2008, when he was fourteen years old. He was eliminated at the judges' houses, where Simon Cowell decided Liam was too young to continue. Cowell requested for Liam to come back in two years, after completing his schooling. Liam planned to return the following year, but was unable to audition due to X Factor raising the application age to 16. In 2010, Liam returned to The X Factor's seventh season, auditioning with "Cry Me a River" by Arthur Hamilton. He received a standing ovation from the audience, and from Simon, before scoring a "yes" from all four judges. At bootcamp, he sang "Stop Crying Your Heart Out" by Oasis. All three judges were impressed, but Simon felt he was "one-dimensional". As such, he was eliminated as a solo artist, then placed into One Direction. The band placed third, but went on to sign a record deal with Simon Cowell's label Syco Music, and released five best-selling albums between 2011 and 2015. Writing and Producing Payne and Tomlinson co-wrote the majority of One Direction's songs, often referring to each other as a writing team. In 2014, Payne co-wrote a song for Cheryl Cole, titled "I Won't Break", featured on her fourth album Only Human. In the same year, Liam remixed One Direction's "You & I" and "Steal My Girl". Payne and Tomlinson were named in 2015 as some of Song Splits Top Songwriters in the World. The annual list showcases who in the entertainment industry is the most relevant and valuable, based on airplay, digital sales and web streams. They placed 54th and 55thSS100 List. For One Direction's fifth album Made in the A.M., Liam played instruments on Hey Angel, co-produced and played all instruments on "Love You Goodbye" and remixed "Drag Me Down". In 2015, Liam co-wrote a song for Irish boy band Hometown called "The Night We Met". Solo Career Collaborations In January 2015, Liam began working with American rapper/producer, Juicy J. Juicy J confirmed the collaboration the following month.Liam's solo song Through late December 2015 and early January 2016, Juicy shared Snapchat videos of he and Liam in the studio together againJuicy J. On September 16 2016, producer TM88 confirmed Liam would feature on Juicy J's 'Rubba Band Business' albumTM88 Tweet. Solo Music .On January 17 2016, Liam uploaded a video on his official Instagram, previewing an untitled rap song he wrote. He teased another unreleased song on October 29, 2016. Throughout 2016, Liam worked on his debut album with producers such as Intensi-t, Jean Malvo Baptiste, Pharrell Williams and Sean GarrettIntensi-t TweetSeptember 21 2016Liam with Pharrell 2016Liam Oct 29 TweetSean Garrett Instagram. On April 29, 2017, rapper Quavo (from hip hop group Migos) confirmed a music video had been filmed, stating: "My boy Liam from One Direction, you know what I’m sayin’. We just shot that crazy vid. Crazy visuals, crazy team. Cool guy, nice guy… It’s goin up."Migos Announce Quality Control Music Compilation Dropping This Summer On May 9, Liam began a radio based press tour, stopping by 101.9 The Mix, Kiss FM's Sprite Lounge and B96 Chicago. He continued his radio tour on May 10, conducting interviews on Q100 Atlanta and Power 96.1. On 19 May 2017, Liam premiered his debut single Strip That Down - co-written by Ed Sheeran and featuring rapper Quavo. It was a top 3 single worldwide Record Deal/New Representation On July 21, 2016, Liam announced he had signed a solo deal with Capitol Records. He tweeted "Happy to have signed to @CapitolUK. They have an amazing history of artists, I hope I can follow in their footsteps." He clarified he was not leaving One Direction, saying "One direction will always be my home and family but I'm very excited to see what this chapter brings." Liam's sister, Ruth, stated "it would have been a shame for him not to release music for 2 years!Roo's Tweet" then told a fan checking if he was still in the band "yeah, im not sure how a solo career in the band 'hiatus' would affect membership ha". Capitol stated: "Capitol Records UK are incredibly excited to be working with Liam. It’s not often you get the chance to sign such a talented and ambitious 22-year-old who has already conquered the world.” On July 26, marketing-management company Doyen Global welcomed Liam as their new client. On October 17, Republic Records announced they had also signed Liam, serving as his United States record labelLiam Payne Republic Records Deal Announced. Liam confirmed the deal, tweeting "Amazing to have signed to @RepublicRecords I am celebrating as I tweet thank you so much for accepting me to your roster of amazing artists"Liam's Republic Records Tweet. Media ''' Liam revealed he was the May cover star for Rollacoaster Magazine on March 16, 2017, via his Instagram. The interview details his relationship with Cheryl, his friendship with Justin Bieber and One Direction's encounter with US President Donald Trump. The issue was released on May 8, 2017 Personal Life Family Liam's parents are Geoff and Karen Payne. He has two sisters, Ruth and Nicola. Liam told James Corden during a December 2015 taping of The Late Late Show that his parents would be temporarily living with him during One Direction's 2016 hiatus. In June 2016, Liam attended his sister Ruth's wedding and performed an original song at the reception. On March 22 2017, Liam welcomed his first child, Bear Payne. Liam owns three dogs, one of which, named Watson, he kept after his 2015 split from ex-girlfriend Sophia SmithOne Direction 'Between Us' Fragrance Quiz. Another, named Loki, was famously referenced at the 2013 MTV Movie Awards by actor Tom Hiddleston (who plays Loki in The Avengers and Thor)Tom Hiddleston Shout-Out To Liam's Dog. Charity Liam has supported numerous charities over the years including UNICEF, Trekstock, CLIC Sargent, Global Poverty Project, Action1D, Comic Relief, Office Depot's Anti-Bullying Campaign and the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge. Relationships See more: http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Liam%27s_relationships '''Danielle Peazer Liam met Danielle Peazer, a dancer, on The X Factor in 2010. They dated from April 2011 to September 2012, reunited briefly again in December 2012, but split permanently in April 2013. In December 2015, Danielle tagged Liam in a "best friends" picture on Instagram.Danielle's Instagram She stated in a February 2016 interview that she and Liam were still close friends. Sophia Smith Liam dated his former schoolmate, Sophia Smith, from 2013 to 2015. They made their first public appearance as a couple at the premiere of One Direction's concert film: ''This Is Us'' in August 2013. Liam confirmed the song "Illusion", from One Direction's fourth album Four, was written about his relationship with SophiaNIALL HORAN WROTE NEW ONE DIRECTION 'FOUR' ALBUM TRACK 'ILLUSION' ABOUT LIAM PAYNE'S GIRLFRIEND SOPHIA SMITH: 'IT'S A BIT WEIRD' . In a 2015 interview with Sugarscape, Liam revealed he bought Sophia a puppy named Ralph for Christmas in 2014. In October 2015, People Magazine reported that Liam and Sophia had decided to end their relationship after two and a half yearsPeople Magazine Article. Cheryl ''' On February 26, 2016, The Sun reported Liam had begun dating UK pop star CherylLiam and Cheryl are secret lovers. The pair met in 2008, on X Factor, when Liam was 14 years old, and again in 2010, when Liam auditioned a second time, aged 16. in 2014, Liam wrote a song titled "I Won't Break" for Cheryl's '''Only Human album. Cheryl then nominated Liam to participate in the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge later that year. On Valentines Day 2016, Liam posted a picture of a rose on Instagram with the caption, "Happy Valentine's Day baby ..."Liam's Valentine's Day photo. On February 24, Liam and Cheryl exchanged flirty Instagram messages to one another before attending the 2016 Brit Awards separately. The following day, Liam deleted all pictures of ex Sophia Smith from his Instagram. Various media outlets, such as People Magazine and E! News, confirmed the two were dating on February 27, 2016.Liam and Cheryl dating Liam confirmed by changing his Instagram profile picture to a selfie of he and Cheryl on February 28, along with a new bio caption; "Happy". Liam walked the red carpet with Cheryl numerous times throughout 2016, and the pair occasionally post photos of each other on Instagram. The couple attended Liam's sister's wedding together. On March 22 2017, Liam welcomed his first child, a boy named Bear Payne, with Cheryl. Controversies Alleged Homophobia Liam received backlash several times over allegedly homophobic comments or beliefs, though he has consistently denied a homophobic stance. In 2014, Payne tweeted to openly homophobic reality TV family the Robertsons, from US reality TV show Duck Dynasty, commending them for their "family values"Liam's tweet. Many took this as agreement with the family's homophobic and racist stance. Payne reacted angrily to the backlash tweeting "Being a fan of someones show and the way they still hold a family together doesnt mean i am ok with all they say. I can’t do anything without being judged, you try that and write about it. What I gotta do to please you bastards I’m a 20 year old just living life as you did when u were twenty but in extraordinary circumstances. Sick of all this bull il be back again when the freedom of speech law is back and people don’t believe to much into the bulls#!t they read."Liam Payne Duck Dynasty Drama He was also criticized for being photographed with the family while holding a rifle. Later that year, Liam denied rumours he appeared in a gay sex tape, stating "I think I'd rather tweet a full frontal than have people look at that." Some took the comment to be homophobic and Liam responded "I'm 100% not homophobic but I'm also 100% not gay. But when somebody says I am, I'm gunna say I'm not, which does not make me a homophobe". In August 2015, during an ''On The Road Again Tour'' concert in the US, Liam angered fans when he introduced "Girl Almighty" by stating "This is my favorite song off the last album, it's about trying to find that number one woman of your life, which none of you can relate to, because most of you are girls. Except for the boys in here, you know what I'm talking about." Female LGBT fans felt the comment was exclusionary and offensive, and spoke against the comments on Twitter. Liam responded angrily tweeting "I am in no way shape or form homophobic that's a ridiculous thing to say. I'm not here to offend people so take it as you will. So annoying trying your hardest to make people happy in a show and you think about all the notes u tried to hit higher or a little sweeter. I'm sorry to those I offended, really I am, but there's no need for some of the things I'm being called. I'm just here to make people smile. I kinda consider it my job role." During the subsequent UK leg of the tour, the stage lights became rainbow colored during "Girl Almighty", which was interpreted as an apology of sorts for the blunder. In a 2015 interview with Attitude Magazine, a publication for gay men, Liam once again angered fans and readers, when he stated the use of rainbow flags and signs at One Direction concerts were about Larry Stylinson, the rumored relationship between Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson. He claimed "When the law changed in the U.S. same-sex marriage there were loads of rainbow flags flying at our shows, but I think that was mainly because of the Louis and Harry thing they're secret lovers, which is absolutely nuts and drives me insane."Liam Payne Attitude Rainbow Direction, a fan based organisation designed to create safe spaces at concerts for LGBT fans, released a statement of clarification, saying "Since a large part of the rainbows present at each show are brought by Rainbow Direction participants, we want to remind Liam, and Attitude Magazine - which previously reported on the campaign - of their actual purpose. Rainbow Direction decided to encourage people to make their support for fellow fans of all sexualities and gender identities visible by bringing rainbows in all forms to the shows. The aim is to show fans of all sexualities and gender identities that the 1D community welcomes them. As stated on the official website, Rainbow Direction’s actions aren’t directed to any band member, but to fellow fans."Rainbow Direction Statement Many fans expressed confusion about Payne's comments, after previously witnessing him encouraging fans with rainbow signs to hold them up and be "proud", both before and after the interview was published. Some speculated Payne had not in fact made the comments, despite them being published under his name, and that they were PR comments designed to discourage fans from speculating about Harry and Louis. Payne briefly addressed the controversy on Twitter, expressing disappointment in the negative reaction. In late 2015, Payne skipped out on a pre-scheduled appearance at the Attitude Awards and has not associated with the magazine since. On June 13, 2016, following a terrorist attack on an LGBT+ nightclub in the United States, which killed 49 people, Liam posted a rainbow flag on his Instagram with the caption "My thoughts and prayers go out to Orlando and the lgbt community today, such a senseless tragedy #prayfororlando". Other Incidents In early 2014, a picture of Liam standing on a roof ledge of a 34 story building was uploaded to his Twitter. The photo showed the dangerous jump needed to get to the ledge. The photo was deleted the next day and Liam issued an apology stating "You may have seen a photo of me today taken on top of a building. I regret being there and having a photo taken. It was a stupid and irresponsible thing to do. I am sorry, and do not endorse any fans trying to repeat this, as it is extremely dangerous."Building Incident Tattoos Liam-screw-tattoo-400x225.jpg|'A "screw"/plus sign' +''' on ankle October 12, 2012 liam_everything.png|'''Everything I Wanted But Nothing I'll Ever Need on left forearm October 20, 2012 liam_onlytime.png|'Only time will tell...' on right wrist October 27, 2012 liam_chevrons.png|'Four chevrons' ›››› on right forearm c. November 7, 2012 tumblr_inline_mktnn5vFco1qz4rgp.png|'A feather' on right arm. April 1, 2013. Liam-Payne-feather-tattoo-400x375.jpg|'I Figured it Out' on right forearm August 2013 liam-mysterious-arm-tattoo.png|'Egyptian Hieroglyphics' (Liam) on right forearm August, 2013 arm-tat-sharp-400x289.jpg|'Somewhere is a place that nobody knows' right forearm April 2014 CNnyAcHWcAAsc1 .jpg|'An Eagle' on right hand August 29, 2015 Skull tat.jpg|'"We Are The Quiet Ones"' ' A skull with roses' on right arm August 30, 2015 Tat2.jpg|'29 and a Feathered Wing' on right arm September 5, 2015 Newtats.jpg|'DCXVIII XCVIII (61898) & Stars' on right arm September 12, 2015 Liam's Rose Tattoo.png|'Roses' on left hand January 2016 Liam-4-tattoo.png|'4' on left ring finger February 2016 Screen Shot 2016-03-22 at 5.55.46 PM.png|'Clockwork Sleeve Tattoo' (March 2016) Coat of Arms.png|'Coat of Arms' (c. 2016) Screen Shot 2017-02-21 at 6.21.45 pm.png|'Eye on left forearm' (c. 2017) Screen Shot 2017-02-21 at 6.23.33 pm.png|'Skull on left forearm' (c. 2017) Screen Shot 2017-03-10 at 12.14.35 pm.png|'1993' arm tattoo (early 2017) As of March 2017, Liam has 19 tattoos. Credits Up All Night *"Taken" — writing *"Everything About You" — writing *"Same Mistakes" — writing Take Me Home *"Last First Kiss" — writing *"Back For You" — writing *"Summer Love" — writing *"Still The One" — writing *"Irresistible" — writing Midnight Memories *"Right Now" — writing *"Does He Know" — writing *"Diana" — writing *"Midnight Memories (song)" — writing *"Little Black Dress" — writing *"Better Than Words" — writing *"Little White Lies" — writing *"Through The Dark" — writing *"Story of My Life" — writing *You And I (Big Payno Remix) — producer Four *"Steal My Girl" — writing *"Night Changes" — writing *"Ready To Run" — writing *"Fool's Gold" — writing *"No Control" — writing *"Fireproof" — writing *"Spaces" — writing *"Clouds" — writing *"Change Your Ticket" — writing *"Illusion" — writing *Steal My Girl (Big Payno Remix) — producer [[Made in the A.M.|''Made in the A.M.]] * "End Of The Day" — writing * "Long Way Down" — writing * "What a Feeling" — writing * "History" — writing * "Wolves" — writing * "A.M." — writing * "Love You Goodbye" — producer * "Hey Angel" — co-producer, instruments Perfect EP * "Drag Me Down (Remix)" ft Lunchmoney Lewis — producer * "Home" — writing ''Untitled Debut Album * "Strip That Down" - writing Other Songs * "I Won't Break" — writing (for Cheryl) * "The Night We Met" — writing (for Hometown) Quotes *"I've always had a strange fear of spoons." — X Factor Tour Q&A *"Have you quite finished?" (Common Quote) *"I can see a lot of people thanking us for staying, but you're the real heroes here. Thanks for not thinking it's finished." (After Zayn's departure from the band) *"For the past five years now I've been part of something so special I don't think any of us really understand, something that can mean the world to people and put a smile on the face of our fans even in the darkest times. To a lot of people it's just a bunch of silly kids in a band but to the people involved it means so much more." (After Zayn's departure from the band) *"The break will be a lot shorter than what a lot of people think."Liam on the break (2015) *"It’s not something that we were given. It’s something we worked our asses off for. The way we went to work every day and the way we travelled the world and the way we conducted our business, with great management at the time and greater minds, it turned out great for everybody. But it was a long five years." (On being in the band and his subsequent financial worth, Rollacoaster Magazine 2017) *"I stopped smoking, that’s the best thing ever. Honestly, anyone out there who’s trying to stop smoking, just do it, honestly. I just did cold turkey, I knew my son was coming, and I was like, I’m not gonna be smoking with my son, that’s not right. My life’s not my own anymore, now, it’s not mine to decide, so smoking had to go." (KISSFM interview, 2017) Trivia *His zodiac sign is Virgo. *He is a boxer and can be seen training in a montage for 1D Day. *Due to his live performance experience, he was often lead singer in early One Direction songs, and placed at the front of their earlier live performances. *Louis and Liam revealed in the 2013 One Direction concert film, This Is Us, that they originally did not get along during The X Factor, due to their different personalities. *His four chevrons tattoo represent each other member of One Direction. *In 2013, Liam helped save friend Andy Samuels after he caught alight while trying to fill a patio heater with gas. Samuels told The Mirror "I can still see Liam trying to put out the flames with his hands. I was set completely on fire – terror is the only word fit to describe what I was feeling."How Liam Payne Saved My Life *He bought the flying car from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. *One Direction's song "History" reminds him of Toy Story's "You Got a Friend In Me". *He broke his arm in 2014 while in Las Vegas. *His favorite One Direction song that he wished had been a single was Once in a Lifetime. *He owns Hampton Music Limited, and is a director of Hampton Records Limited. External Links *@LiamPayne — Official Twitter *@liampayne — Official Instagram *http://www.liampayneofficial.com — Official Website *LiamPayne - Official Snapchat References Gallery 2010 Liam.jpg|2010 tumblr_inline_ms9le8NXsc1qz4rgp.jpg|2011 2012 Liam.jpg|2012 Liam Payno.jpg|2013 Liam payne png by kosmos52-d81so1c.pngliam payne png by kosmos52-d81so1c.png|2014 Liam Payne AMAs 2015.png|2015 Screen Shot 2016-10-18 at 5.15.33 pm.png|2016 tumblr_inline_opo060Rdpt1r7gfc5_500.jpg|2017 18664283_1356634637766695_9008637447583281843_n.jpg 18951507_1374268342669991_948283803295047949_n.jpg gggg.jpg gg.jpg 19961395_1413343682095790_4900884671513061856_n.jpg 18951130_1377003315729827_5238551325302671843_n.jpg 20729600_1441726135924211_5450242815672902810_n.jpg 18922222_1374614772635348_6004164471438469275_n.jpg 20663730_1440589792704512_3675919374629684008_n.jpg 19437299_1393952224034936_2856018782019356962_n.jpg 1LiamPayne.png 2402C5BC00000578-0-image-m-216_1418435380493.jpg acbbaf6e2c66a3e01bdb9d07503a3801.jpg d3051d319697037cc4c90372b1b221f9.jpg Liam-Payne (1).jpg liam-payne--1424877384-view-1 (1).jpg 6207169_orig.jpg Category:People Category:British people Category:Singers Category:Songwriters Category:One Direction Category:The X Factor Category:Musicians